


Ten Lovers

by mishtomirage



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishtomirage/pseuds/mishtomirage
Summary: Walter/Daniels one shots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see them happy after that ending

The world came into focus in a flat monochrome before his optics returned to their full capacity, slowly rising to his feet he wiped at the excess hydraulic fluid from beneath his nose with the back of his sleeve. If his internal clock was correct he'd been off line for three minutes the first time since his activation that he'd been completely shut down and it didn't sit well with him. Walter had never considered himself worldly though his knowledge of human history and the universe was expansive he was by his own admission poor in experience. He'd never danced, had never seen an ocean in life and he'd never managed to beat Tennessee at cards, by the time their ship was stunted mid journey he'd spent the better part of his activation watching over the sleeping bodies of his crew and the colonists repeating the same tasks over a cycle of seventy-two hours. He was by no means a religious synth it just wasn't in his motivational directives but for a brief moment after the shock wave and now again while searching for David he worried his idleness was being punished had he been more alert they would have never been in the position to intercept the message let alone land on the forsaken planet of the Engineers. He palmed the closed wound on his neck as he turned a corner the pain refused to ebb a nagging reminder from his sub-processors to keep his guard up, somewhere ahead he could hear Daniels shouting at someone and with renewed urgency he began running towards her voice.  
.

  
"I've underestimated you Daniels. I can see why Walter thought so much of you."

  
_Thought?_

  
Daniels glared through the pain at the implication. Her gun was woefully out of reach now and the bruising on her back made her clumsy and slow as she inched away from the mad synthetic. She could hear him waxing poetic over his brother and hoped he was distracted enough by his own prose that she could loop her fingers around the strap of the rifle. Before she could get half way there he was beside her again catching her by the hair and forcing his lips on hers in a bruising kiss, she gouged at his face but it didn't seem to phase him. When he pulled away that dead eyed smile still on his face she stabbed at him with the only weapon she had left the iron nail she'd placed around her neck back on the Covenant, he jerked away in shock but his hands remained vice like on her body, her struggle seemed to excite more than anything. She pushed against him as he leaned in again the rising panic strangled even her ability to scream and then as quickly as he'd been on top her he was gone thrown across the room an almost laughable look of disbelief on his previously composed face. She gasped in relief both at Walter being alive after all and that he'd come to her rescue in the nick of time once again.

  
"There have been some improvements to our model." Walter stated as matter-of-factly as he did anything else.

  
David raised himself to his feet as quickly as he'd been knocked down the look of shock was replaced with that all knowing smile once more.

  
"Go, now!" Walter shouted at Daniels. Struggling to her feet Daniels fled the chamber on shaky legs.

  
"Alone again brother?" David laughed the hollow sound followed after her down the narrow hallway urging her out into the large chamber at the center of the complex where Lope was currently struggling towards her.

  
"Lope!" He stopped dead a medpak was held up to his face tears streaming down his cheek ."Where are the others?" He shook his head in response, a sick feeling rose in her chest and Daniels threw her arms open calling for his gun. One handed Lope chucked his carbine over to her she waved him on balancing the strap on a bruised shoulder and made a quick turn on her heel back down the hallway she had exited moments ago. "Set the beacon I'll catch up!"  
.

  
Walter had never had the displeasure of feeling inadequate his life was a closed circuit of tasks he'd been especially made to complete. Struggling with David might have to be the first time and he hated it, the other synthetic had a ferocity to his movements that Walter lacked there was nothing for Walter to protect he didn't feel alive and if everything went as he planned he could buy the remaining crew members enough time to get off world. A shock ran through metal skeleton at his sudden stop against a wall rising to his feet again, he was sure this was to be his last day in service and he felt neither fear nor even restlessness at the prospect. He grimaced at the sound of returning footsteps, David paused in his advance when he heard it too. Subtly he looked to Walter for a hint as to who it was. Walter made no indication he knew what was going on, he fought the urge to shrug in reassurance that he too was at a loss. -his programming be damned- Before he could stop her Daniels ran into the dimly lit chamber filling the quite space with semit-automatic fire from a standard issue carbine. With a cold wet snap six holes appeared in David's torso. His eyes went wide and his face contorted into one of despair and of all things betrayal. Daniels stood in the doorway a the gun trained on the rouge synthetic she squinted through the iron sights her next shot went high followed by another two that hit home above David's left eye he dropped to ground and stayed there. Daniels kept the gun trained on him until she was absolutely sure he was dead, or as dead as a robot could be.

  
"Let's go." She rested the gun on her hip sniffling slightly in the cold morning air. And Walter shuddered at the look in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniels didn’t know how long she’d been sitting there but she had finally stopped worrying about the state of the bar and given into her exhaustion by resting her head on the lacquered wood, it was black like the stools and the booths if Tennessee had had his way the walls and floors would have been black too. It was already difficult to manage the crowded tables with the dim lighting and the fact that he insisted on keeping the shutters closed. Tee called it cozy but she felt borderline claustrophobic was a better fit, the brooding atmosphere was only capitalized by an old radio that buzzed constantly a mix of old rock songs and blues from Earth. ‘Some day this place will have history’ he kept saying ‘the first bar on Origae right in the middle of Covenant City’. A real old world dive Daniels laughed mirthlessly into her arm Faris was a decent place to drink off a long day and grade A dive like the ones where Tennessee grew up in playing darts with Maggie and punching anyone who looked at her sideways, if only she was here to see it too. Art Garfunkel crooned from the speaker behind the bar for the tenth time that night and she resisted the urge to groan.

 

“Tennessee said I might find you here.” There he was, she spun her stool around to see him he was already freshly showered and dressed, having worked the day shift in the green houses.

 

“Here I am.” She smiled a big genuine smile only half fueled by her warm alcohol buzz.

 

“Daniels, may I ask you a question?”

 

“I’m an open book.”

 

“Did that hurt?”

 

“She looked down at her shirt a few streaks of engine grease but no blood thankfully, tilting her head at him she asked. “Did what hurt?”

 

“When you fell down from Heaven?”

 

Before she could stop herself she laughed aloud and turned the most unflattering shade of red. Daniels pulled him close by his collar and buried her face in his jacket until the laughter finally stopped her eyes brimming with tears.

 

“Where is he Walter, I swear I’m going to kill him this time.”


End file.
